


emotions won’t grow

by localopa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/pseuds/localopa
Summary: so, you’re the unfortunate soul stuck with me
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	emotions won’t grow

**Author's Note:**

> god i had surgery this month and didn’t think i could bang one out but i did! hello and welcome to oliver wrote a fic again!!! i’d like to thank rachel for reading over this and my lovely kirstin for telling me i didn’t have to write a fic this month but i did anyway so suck it, my love. title of this fic comes from love will tear us apart by joy division. enjoy.
> 
> xx. oliver

harry’s in love. 

okay, well maybe not in love _ yet _ but he’s on his way and it’s with the beautiful blue eyed boy sitting across from him in the local coffee shop.

he’s been seeing this man in his dreams ever since he turned 18, the flash of blue eyes being the first distinct feature he saw. his soulmate, perfect in every way. from his long lashes to perfect ass, this was the man created just for him. 

in other words, harry’s in  _ love _ love _.  _

“so,” beautiful man says, voice high, “you’re the unfortunate soul stuck with me.”

what?

“what do you mean?” harry says, brows furrowed. 

“well, if i were you,” the boy leans back in his chair, arms stretching above his head, “i’d be kind of disappointed in what i got. compared to you.”

“compared to me?”

the boy nodded, lowering his arms. “yeah. you’ve got that whole help grandmas across the street and play bridge with them vibe. meanwhile i spit in the face of grandmas.”

“no, you don’t. nobody spits on old people.”

“i do.”

“ _ no _ , you _ don’t,”  _ harry huffs. “i still don’t see why i should be disappointed in you.”

“well,  _ because,  _ dear man, i’m not as attractive as you, i’ve got a feminine air to me both by the way my body’s built and my five sisters, and my greatest accomplishment is graduating uni with a degree in drama. you know, something that’s useless nowadays since they’re cutting the arts,” the boy counts on his fingers as he talks. “my stepdad was right when he told me drama would get me nowhere, and look at that, he’s right.”

harry just gawks at the other man, mouth hanging open almost comically. how does one respond to this? he’s just met the most handsome, beautiful man in the world that’s meant for just  _ him _ , all for  _ him _ , and he’s being told it’s not worth it? who does this?

“close your mouth, you catch flies that way,” the other waves his hand as if he’s hitting harry’s jaw. “shall i go on with why i’m the worst thing since they cancelled glee?”

harry shakes his head, still confused. this man, whose name he still doesn’t know, thinks he’s a shit person when he’s very much  _ not.  _ “what’s your name, anyway?”

the man brushes his fringe out of his eyes. “louis tomlinson, used to be louis austin until my piece of shit father decided to up and leave me mum and i.” louis crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair. “are we done now? because i have things to do. naughty things, like almost run over a homeless man with my car.”

harry slams his hands down on the table. “will you  _ stop?! _ ” he nearly yells, drawing attention to the two of them. “you’re not a bad person! you’re my soulmate! we’ve been created for each other and i will be  _ damned  _ if i let you just walk away like this is… this is nothing!”

his chest heaves with his outburst, louis looking at him with wide eyes. harry honestly didn’t know he had it in him, but he’s waited all his life for this. for someone he can truly just  _ love _ and  _ cherish  _ and hold close when things are tough. 

“i’m sorry,” louis says as he gets up. he pulls a marker out from his pocket, grabbing harry’s hand and writing something on it. it takes a minute to realize this is his number. “i really have to go, otherwise i’d stay. don’t be afraid to call. or text, i don’t care.”

he walks away, pulling a cigarette out of his pack as he exits the building. harry is stuck in his chair, staring at the place louis was just sitting. 

this isn’t how he thought meeting his soulmate would go. 

-

harry tries and doesn’t succeed in ignoring meeting his soulmate. he did program louis’ number into his phone before the numbers wore away, but that’s as much as he’s letting himself remember that he met the one. his mum and gemma ask him what’s got him so glum, but he doesn’t answer. or, he does. just not fully. 

he tells gemma “ _ met my soulmate, but he didn’t want me.”  _ which is sort of true, he guesses. he tells his mum that he’s just been down lately, which prompts a long hug that harry tries not to cry into. 

it sucks, having a soulmate who just doesn’t seem to care. 

niall, bless him, puts up with this charade for about a week before he takes harry’s phone, find louis’ contact, calls him, tosses the phone to harry, and leaves the flat. he yells  _ “good luck, arsehole” _ as he leaves. 

fuck niall. 

the phone is ringing in harry’s hand, and suddenly it connects. he hears a tinny  _ ‘ello? _ twice before he manages to put the phone to his ear. 

“hi? is this louis?” he says, hitting himself for sounding lame. 

“yeah, this is him. who’s this?”

  1. right. “harry. your, uh, soulmate?” it comes out like a question, like he doesn’t know if they’re soulmates or not. 



of course he knows they’re soulmates. 

“oh, hi!” louis sounds a bit more cheery, sounds like he’s got a smile on his face. “i wasn’t expecting to get a call from you, like ever.”

harry freezes. he doesn’t like how honest louis is. “yeah, sorry. i’ve been busy.” not a total lie but also not the truth. “how have you been?”

“oh, you know. babysitting my youngest siblings, trying not to spit on grandmas. it’s a work in progress.”

this makes harry laugh, a short chuckle leaving his lips. “well, at least you’re improving yourself.”

he hears louis sigh. “so, how’ve you been?”

“good, i guess.” he clears his throat. “i was wondering if you wanted to maybe meet up?”

it’s silent for a moment, too long in harry’s opinion. he’s holding his breath as he waits for louis to answer. maybe this was a bad idea. maybe he should’ve just continued on with his life, knowing his soulmate was out there and didn’t want to be with him. 

“sure,” louis says, and harry’s mind malfunctions. “i’d love to meet up with you.”

harry fish mouths on his end, trying to come up with something to say. he wasn’t expecting louis to say yes. 

“oh,” he says. “i wasn’t -“

“you weren’t expecting me to say yes, huh?” louis sounds like he’s smiling on the other end. “well, i did. text me a place and a time and i’ll be there.”

the line cuts off, and harry’s left to wonder what the fuck just happened. 

-

harry is anxious, to say the least. 

he’s sitting in the same spot he was just weeks ago, this time waiting for louis to show up. his fingers tap on the table as he looks around the coffee shop. louis said he was going to be a few minutes late, but that was a few (fifteen) minutes ago and harry isn’t sure if he’s being stood up or not. 

there’s a bustling at the door, causing some of the patrons and harry to look towards it and, lo and behold, louis hasn’t stood him up. he spots harry across the room, smiling. 

“sorry, love,” louis says as he sits down. “misinterpreted how far the tube was from here.”

harry clears his throat. “it’s okay.” 

“so,” louis drums his fingers on the table, smiling over at harry, “how’re you doing today?”

“i’m good. you?”

“good, i’m good.” the smile is infectious and one slowly works across harry’s face. “finally got you smiling there.” louis laughs. 

harry gives a short one. “so, what did you want?”

louis doesn’t answer right away. he takes his time, flipping a sugar packet over and over in his fingers. it looks like he’s mulling over his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say. 

“i’m sorry for how i acted when we met,” he finally says, not looking up. “it was childish and i shouldn’t have reacted that way.”

harry is stunned into silence. that’s what he wants to say? he couldn’t have just said it over the phone? no, he had to waste harry’s time and bring him out to a public place to apologize. 

“it’s just…” louis continues, looking past harry. “my mum’s soulmate was my dad, and he left before i was born. and then she had mark? and i thought  _ they  _ were soulmates. but it turns out they weren’t, and mark left once he found his real one. and now she has dan and i hope he’s a keeper because i do not want my mum to go through heartbreak again. the point is, her soulmate left her because of me, what makes me any special that my soulmate won’t do the same thing?”

“oh, louis,” harry coos, reaching a hand out and covering louis’ with his own. “just because your mum’s soulmate was a dick doesn’t mean you’ll have the same experience.”

louis is tearing up at this point, laughing away the tears. “me mum had a right fit when i told her about meeting you. told me off for being rude and told me she didn’t raise me to be that way,” he lets out a humorless laugh. “she said i needed to find you again and apologize and…” he reaches up to wipe at his eyes. “and to give you a chance.”

“you don’t have to give me a chance if you don’t want to.”

“no, i don’t,” he says, nodding. “but i want to. who says you’re going to knock me up and leave me with a baby as well?”

harry snickers. “well, i’m assuming you have a dick, so there’s no pregnancy to be had. so i think that bodes well for us.”

louis laughs outright, covering his smile with his hand. “right you are, harold. right you are.”

they continue to talk for hours, exchanging stores and antidotes about each other’s lives. they don’t leave the coffee shop until they’re told the store’s about to close, neither of them realizing how much time had passed. stepping outside the shop, they share a smile. 

“i hope to be seeing you again,” harry says, squeezing louis’ hand. 

the answering kiss is a promise that louis intends to keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> have any questions? message me on tumblr @ voulezloux


End file.
